houseofzorafandomcom-20200214-history
Nife
(Tag) Nife '''is a zora ninja. Biography '''Past/Childhood Arc Before Nife became the ninja she is today, she was raised by her parents from the Freshwater Clan. However, by the time she was the age equivalent of 16, a disease got her parents terribly sick. They died within a month, causing Nife to run away from home. By the time she passed out, she was near a elder Sheikah's house. They took Nife in as she slept. Soon, the elder raised and trained Nife to be a ninja. Of course, there were trials and errors, but soon Nife would indeed become a valiant warrior. The Sheikah elder's life would end the same day the calamity rose. And once again, Nife began her journey, now as a ninja. Feat Arc Nife did not always travel with Echo and Triden. Before the trio met, Nife was protecting people of Hyrule, whether it was a Guardian/Monsters attacking them or defending people from others whose hearts were black. Yet before anyone could thank her, she vanished without a trace. However, she could save and hide herself forever. The Yiga clan took note of this and plotted to take her out, seeing as she was on the hero side. One night, as Nife was meditating at a pond, the Yiga Clan ambushed her, with one member causing a distinguishing scar across her mouth. She fought them off, killing every single one of them. She soon (temporarily, mind you) retired and lived in Kakariko Village in a small hut. Current Arc After 14 years of retirement, she started traveling with Echo and Triden. She acts like the fighter of the group, fighting people or monsters who are antagonistic. She sometimes get really mad whenever Echo gets them into a sticky situation. Personality Nife is a calm, serious zora who has a valiant heart. She seems unapproachable at first, but when you get to know her you'll see she means well. She can be a grouch sometimes and can appear to be very sarcastic, even sometimes insulting someone. Of course she believes there's no time to mess around while they're in dire situations. She reads books to pass the time. There are times when she can be humorous, even finding Echo's jokes to be funny half the time and using her ninja abilities to comically scare someone. Sometimes she'll teach someone discipline or to make them apologize by twisting their arm or just silently give them a devastating glare. She lacks social skills, and prefers to stick with Triden and/or Echo. Abilities Ninjutsu Applications * Climbing * Combat Perception * Enhanced Agility * Enhanced Combat * Silent Movement * Weapon Proficiency ** Enhanced Swordsmanship ** Enhanced Archery Weapon's * Kunai (Weapon of choice) * Glaive (2nd Weapon of Choice) * Shuriken * Yari * Daggers Relationships (Note that some are not gonna be included in this wiki, due to the fact they are not zora) * Akira * Avery * Ebele * Echo * Fyre * Isisse * Oormi * Triden * llamativo Category:SugarSkullFangirl Category:Original Character